Chaotic Confession
by WingofSinner
Summary: Yamamoto is loved by everyone but he doesn't who to choose. That is until Reborn suggest things that never once crossed his mind and everyone agree to it was the most shocking through it. One-shot! Smut! EveryonexYamamoto! Adult!RebornxTsuna! Please... You've been warned.


****Disclaimer:**** I do not own KHR characters in any way. Though I do use them for this cheeky bunny plot. Either way, this made for entertainment and hope you guys enjoyed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah… I know… there's a request for the MukuroxChrome. I kind of having a writer block for that pairing at the moment. So, forgive me for wandering towards other pairings for the time being. Time will come for the smutty 6996… just you wait, dear guest!

* * *

 **Prompt :** Everyone loves Yamamoto, Yamamoto loves everyone, so he doesn't know whose confession to accept.  
The Ninth holds a contest so that the one that fucks Yama the best gets to be Yama's seme!  
(Just an idea, but maybe each anon can do a different seme?). **A/N :** Ooohh! I love EveryonexYamamoto! May I torture him a bit? But rather than the gentle Ninth, I would prefer the sadistic Reborn to hold the contest! But then again, when the Adult Reborn involves, the contest becomes chaotic. Is there any objection? No? Yeay, let me have my way! Well, even if there is a Yes…. Hmm…. Comment section are always there. Author not going to stop you… (shakes head)

* * *

Chaotic Confession

"Which one of us?"

Yamamoto scratches his temple, he really doesn't know what to say. "But guys… you are my friends … I can't just... choose..."

Gokudera hit the table. The sounds of it echoed within Tsuna's room. "You can't just simply answer it like that! I put my pride on the line here by confessing to you! Don't just give me half-ass excuse!" Gokudera rubbing his throbbing palm after he hit the table.

"It-it's true Yamamoto… I like you so much, but we all want a true answer from you! Your true feeling! Which one of us do you like the most?" Tsuna chimed in.

"Yeah! You should choose the one that you like to the extreme!" Sasagawa Ryohei shout next to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto rubs his neck, this is too hard for him to choose. They were all his closest friends he ever had and the first among his friends that make a confession as a group; suddenly asking him to choose out of the blue.

While everyone is staring hot towards fidgeting Yamamoto, they were forgetting other presence that were starting to get agitated with the whole drama. He takes out his gun and shoot the ceiling. Of course, that alone is enough to get their attention.

"Eeeeek! Why would shoot the ceiling? What if the ceiling got a hole on it? My bed going to be drenched! I'm going to be drenched! Ugh!"

Reborn just being reborn like always, they thought after seeing him kicking Tsuna's stomach. Quiet Dame-Tsuna! Yamamoto!" Reborn called him and pulled Yamamoto by his necktie. "I have a suggestion that could help you, would you like to try?"

Yamamoto hesitate, but he can't just ignore all the stares that his friends given him at this moment. "Why not? Maybe I will find my answer through your suggestion..." he resign.

Reborn grin. Tsuna shivers by looking at Reborn's sudden grin.

"Well… why don't you guys just had sex with each other?" Reborn said with his overly cheerful voice. "The one that can him feel good and cum so hard will have him!"

Yamamoto's face becomes red like tomatoes. Well, so with the rest of them.

"Y-you can't be serious – !"

"Hell yeah! We should do that than wasting time here waiting for the answer! We should make him scream the name by making him feel good!" Gokudera cut Yamamoto's protest.

"Feels good to the extreme!" Ryohei kiss Yamamoto hard making Yamamoto lost all the opportunity to protest at all.

Yamamoto was trying to push Ryohei from his body but when he opens his mouth to say something, Ryohei's tongue find its way through into his mouth. Ryohei deepens the kiss and sucking Yamamoto's tongue until Yamamoto out of his breath.

"Hey! No fair lawn head! Fine, I'll get his body then!" Gokudera pulls Yamamoto's body towards his way while Yamamoto still kiss Ryohei. He unbuttoned Yamamoto's shirt starting to give him hickey starting with collarbone.

"Y-you guys…. You shouldn't… uh..." Tsuna almost lost his reason after seeing and hearing those hot kisses and squirming and panting and… Tsuna did not waste any more of time. He unbuckled Yamamoto's pants and pull the pants together with his boxer off of him. He could Yamamoto's erection stood high with precum. He lick the tip of the head to have the taste of the precum. Feeling high with the pheromone, he put the whole head into his mouth.

"How the taste, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna panting with his mouth wide open, he kissed the erection gently. "It was almost the same as mine… salty yet there's weird scent that differ from mine...uhm..." he engulf again the erection and bobbing his head while giving Yamamoto full blowjob along the shaft.

"Ah! Wait! Tsuna – !"

Yamamoto managed to call Tsuna's name when Ryohei starting to tonguing his ear all the while Gokudera is toying with his nipple.

"Hey! You starting to get excited now, don't you? Your nipple becomes hard!" Gokudera said while having his way towards Yamamoto's navel.

Tsuna still slurping along Yamamoto's shaft when suddenly Reborn asked him to do this. "You should lick his hole too..."

Tsuna that still dizzy with the pheromone and all, tilts his head wondering what has Reborn had instruct him.

Reborn continues. "You probe your tongue into..."

"I-I know… I just… why…" Tsuna holds the shaft and stroke it smoothly; letting out lewd wet noise.

Reborn smirks. Gokudera and Ryohei that notice the smirks feels the chills.

"Let me show you an example then..." Reborn then unbuckled Tsuna's pants and pull them off along with his boxers.

Tsuna gasp when Reborn pull apart his butt, exposed his pink pucker. "Well, well… You're a virgin here…? Nice colour… a very healthy… colour ..." Reborn lick the exposed hole and probe his tongue once awhile.

"Ah! Reborn! No… –!"

"Mouth on the dick, Tsuna… otherwise, you'd give him a blue balls there…" Reborn twirling his finger to probe into the anal. "… You of all people should know better right…?" he lick the hole and fuck the hole with his tongue. When he sees Tsuna still not moving, he slaps Tsuna's plump ass.

Tsuna taken the note. He lick the head once again and bobbing his head along the shaft. Gokudera starting to feel tight inside his pants and Ryohei already takes out his erection; looking all dark and hard.

Yamamoto that has his member inside Tsuna's mouth, feels so good. He wonder if he as well could give the same pleasure he's receiving. He grasp Ryohei's erection and give it a blowjob.

"Augh! Give me a warning, will you?! Suddenly so… ugh!" Ryohei's hand grasp Yamamoto's hair, unintentionally guiding Yamamoto's head on his member.

Gokudera feels his mouth dry, though his fingers still play with nipples and muscles, the sight makes him feels want to do something more. He end up lean towards Yamamoto's nape and leave hickey there.

"Ah!" Yamamoto's suddenly jerks back from Ryohei's member and moan.

Gokudera thought it was his doing, but wondering would leaving a hickey would make such a strong impact?

"Tsu… Tsuna… ah!" Yamamoto's face flushed red and he did not stop moaning.

Both Gokudera and Ryohei looks at Tsuna's position, and their jaw dropped. Tsuna seems to be fucking Yamamoto while Reborn fucking him mercilessly. Ryohei and Gokudera that still holding Yamamoto could feel the hard thrust Reborn had guide into Tsuna.

"Chaos… its been awhile since I feels this good! Come on Dame Tsuna! Make your ass tighter! That's it! Fuck him like this would be your last!" Reborn keeps slapping Tsuna's ass making it red. He seems more enthusiasm than both of them. The sound of the skin slapping with each other is the evidence.

"Shit!" Gokudera grumble. He then guide his erection towards Yamamoto's mouth. Yamamoto looks at him with his teary eyes and with slightly open mouth; he's drooling. "Lick it!" Yamamoto seems to be more than please to obey when he took the erection and lick the shaft. To Gokudera's surprise, Yamamoto even took Ryohei's erection and lick it altogether.

"I'm cumming! Reborn..." Tsuna plead while tilting his head towards Reborn.

Reborn grin and thrust faster. "Go ahead… cum inside of him…" Reborn whispers.

"Aaah! I'm – I'm cumming!" Yamamoto moan and his body jerks up. Instantly, grip hard on his friend's hard erection. He could feels the hard gushing cum inside of him and when Tsuna pulls out the surplus drips from his swollen pucker.

Gokudera didn't let the chance go. He instinctively replace Tsuna's cock with his. "… Juudaime's cum..."

Yamamoto that feels something hard slide inside, he moans. He could still feels the orgasm that he just had earlier. "Wa – wait, Goku...dera..."

"Huh…?" Gokudera look at Yamamoto with his blurred eyes. He's starting to get high with the warmth.

"I just came… I don't think..."

"Silly you… of course you still can… you're young!" Reborn that is still fucking Tsuna just by his side grasp Yamamoto's erection and stroke it. "See… it revive again..."

"Huff… Gokudera, you're getting bigger..." Yamamoto said almost cries.

Gokudera blushes hard, he then thrust deep into Yamamoto and continue to thrust again and again.

Ryohei guide Yamamoto to look at him by his jaw, and kiss him sloppy. He then lick Yamamoto's nipple and play the other his finger.

"Guh! you're getting tighter Yamamoto! I'll c – cum!" Gokudera push a hard thrust and cumming until the surplus foaming out from the hole. Gokudera flops onto floor; drained.

"I guess playing with your nipple turns you on… heh heh..." Ryohei looks at Gokudera's position and gets up from his. Ryohei took a hold of Yamamoto's still hard dick. "Hahahaha! Looks like the Tako head couldn't make you cum, let me make you to the extreme!"

Ryohei spits on his palm and rub it on his cock. He put a finger inside Yamamoto's swollen asshole. "I don't think it'll need anymore lube. He then push his cock inside and thrust hard and fast.

Yamamoto toss around feeling all orgasm starting to build up inside of him. He feels hot all over. "Sen-senpai… I'm cum – cumming! Cumming!" Yamamoto shoots his cum while Ryohei still thrusting.

"I'm… I'm nearing… ah!"

Reborn drag Tsuna while his cock still inside him and let Tsuna kisses Yamamoto. "I like you! I like you, Yamamoto!" Tsuna mutters in between the sloppy wet kisses.

Reborn pulls Tsuna's body close towards his and whisper deadly "I'm going to cum now Tsuna… take it" Reborn let go of Tsuna and let Tsuna hug Yamamoto while he drives madly into Tsuna.

A few seconds after, Tsuna could hear grunts and not just from Reborn but from Ryohei as well. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto shudders all the while they receiving the cum inside their body.

Gokudera gathers his pants and takes out cigarette. He give a deep kiss to Yamamoto and then he light up his cig. He rubs his temple while exhale those cancerous smokes. "So… what's the outcome?" he calmly asked after feeling spasm and relax.

All of them as still laying on the floor with a slow breathing while Reborn sit on the bed with his back lean on the wall.

"Hey..."

"Yeah… I heard you the first time..." Yamamoto cuts Gokudera. He push himself up while hugging Tsuna but then he shudders. He feels more surplus coming out from his asshole. He chuckles.

Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera and Reborn looks at Yamamoto.

"You know… I still don't think I can choose after all… all of your cums are pooling inside of me. And all of you makes me feels good!"

All of them blushes at the same time while their stare at the oozing out surplus from Yamamoto's ass.

Reborn smirks. "Chaos… well it wasn't that bad after all..."

#TheEnd#

* * *

Or… do you guys have otp pairings in mind? Naughty you… (winks)


End file.
